


Making Memories

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Children, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Post Bartlett Administration, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-15
Updated: 2008-09-15
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Abbey continues to come to terms with the pregnancy while she and Noah plan to attend their high school prom.





	Making Memories

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

"I thought you were going to Briar's tonight?" CJ is surprised to find Abbey in the kitchen rummaging through the fridge.

 

"Plans changed. Hayden was too busy so Noah can't go there tonight." Abbey retrieves a caffeine-free soda from the fridge.

 

"You know,sweetie,just because Noah lives here doesn't mean you need to spend every waking and sleeping hour together. You should go to Briar's sleepover." CJ fishes through the pantry for some popcorn.

 

"Nah. They'll all be talking about prom. I hate it. It's all they talk about." Abbey frowns and shakes her head.

 

"When's prom?" CJ inquires, putting a bag of popcorn into the microwave.

 

"Three weeks," Abbey responds dryly.

 

"Three weeks! We haven't even gone dress shopping or booked hair and nail appointments. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"CJ can't believe Abbey never mentioned it earlier.

 

" 'Cause I'm not going," Abbey responds simply.

 

"Why not? You were mad when we wouldn't let you and Noah go last year."CJ recalls how upset Abbey was when they decided the kids weren't mature enough to be renting hotel rooms and getting drunk with their friends. They were trying to prevent their sixteen year-olds from having sex, reasonably so.

 

"Well everything's different now. I can't drink and I'm getting fat."Abbey slumps down into a stool at the counter.

 

CJ cracks a grin and joins Abbey. "Well, even if you weren't pregnant I'd expect you would drink responsibly and not put yourself in danger. But you can still go this year. We'll find a really cute dress that'll draw attention away from your little baby bump." CJ reaches out to pat Abbey's slightly protruding belly.

 

"I dunno,"Abbey states uncertainly.

 

"Come on ,sweetie. You should go and have a good time on your prom with your friends. You'll all be going in different directions and this might be the last party you'll have for a while. Just because you're pregnant doesn't mean you can't have fun with your friends."CJ rubs Abbey's shoulder.

 

"I guess. And Noah and I don't have to go rent an expensive hotel room to have sex on prom night." Abbey grins just to freak her mother out a little.

 

"All right, that's enough." The last two months since the wedding weren't as bad as CJ thought they might be. Noah was never a problem as he was always neat and tidy and helped with the household chores. And for the most part the kids refrained from discussing sex in front of them so Pat wouldn't be uncomfortable and Danny wouldn't have a stroke. Noah really was fitting in nicely, but CJ is concerned the kids spend too much time together and no longer go off and do their own thing anymore. With Abbey not going to basketball and gymnastics practices anymore she has even more free time for her husband, and CJ wishes they wouldn't forget about all the people and activities they used to enjoy. "So you want to go then?"

 

"All right. It'll be fun to go pick out a dress and get my hair done and stuff." Abbey is smiling now that she realizes she can go to prom despite being pregnant and married.

 

"Good. So why don't you go to Briar's tonight? We can entertain Noah or he can go hang out with other friends or spend some time with his family. I think it'd be good for you guys to have a night apart."CJ retrieves the popcorn from the microwave.

 

· * *

"Jake's gonna rent a hotel room for after prom," Dana gushes before throwing a potato chip in her mouth.

 

"Oh my God. Are you gonna….?" Bailey's brow raise and her lips form a knowing grin.

 

"Yeah!" Dana giggles and brings her hands up to her heart. "I'm so excited. I just know we're ready!"

 

"Well just make sure you're safe," Briar whispers to her friend as they sit cross-legged on her bed in their p.j.s

 

"Yeah. You don't want to end up like me," Abbey adds with a huff, digging into the onion dip.

 

"Oh, it's not so bad. You look so great. And you have a wonderful husband. You're so lucky your parents let you get married and let Noah move in. Sometimes I wish I had that. My parents would flip out if I got pregnant. Your parents are so cool." Dana shakes her head.

 

"Ha. You should have been there when I told them. They weren't cool then. My dad swore at me and threatened to castrate Noah." Abbey doesn't like reliving that memory. She could see the disappointment in her father's eyes and absolutely hates that. Now her father accepts the decision and is looking forward to the baby, but Abbey will always feel like she didn't live up to his expectations.

 

"But still. They're awesome now. You get to share a bed with Noah and have sex whenever you want," Briar points out in jealousy.

 

"Yeah. That part is fun. But it's not all sunshine and roses," Abbey admits. Besides Briar, she hadn't had heart-to-heart girl talks with her girlfriends in months.

 

"Why not?" Bailey asks, running a hand through her shoulder-length blond hair.

 

"Well, like marriage is really hard sometimes. I mean, if you're just dating then there's not as much pressure to stay together. But Noah and I don't ever want to get divorced and screw up raising this baby, so we have to work hard at our relationship. We always have to make sacrifices and compromises for each other. It's never just about my needs and wants, I actually need to think just as much about him and what's best for our family. We don't get to go to the schools we always dreamed about. And it's not always a picnic living with my parents. I know you guys would all love to sleep with your boyfriends whenever you want, but sometimes it's really awkward knowing my parents and little brother are just down the hall. Especially now that I'm in my second trimester. My hormones make me horny all the time. " Her face is a little flush, but Abbey enjoys being able to talk freely with her friends again. Originally Bailey and Dana's families didn't want them spending a lot of time with Abbey and Noah, so they didn't hang out after the wedding much. Briar's mom, who raised her on her own when Briar's dad left, was great from the beginning and offered to help in any way she could.

 

"I guess I never considered that. I just assumed you had it easy," Dana admits with a shrug.

 

"No, it's pretty hard for Abbey and Noah. But they love each other so much and want this baby so much that I know it'll work out." Briar grins happily and squeezes Abbey's hands. "I'm so glad you're coming with us to prom."

 

"Me, too," Abbey nods. Finally she feels like she's back with her own group again, and suddenly wishes she hadn't isolated herself after the wedding.

 

"So you think you wanna stay over tonight? Can you give up a night away from your hot husband?" Briar giggles and plays with her brown hair.

 

Smiling honestly, Abbey nods. She had truly missed this. "I think I'll survive without Noah for a night."

· * *

"I missed you last night," Noah reveals, cupping Abbey's cheek and bringing her face closer for a kiss. He had just come back from his parent's house and now they're watching the Sunday morning political talk shows in the den.

 

"I missed you ,too. Briar steals the covers and I can't snuggle close to her without getting an elbow to my side." Abbey leans in and kisses back. "What'd you do last night?"

 

Noah shrugs and leans back into the couch. "Just went over to Mom and Dad's. Mom made spinach dip and I watched old action movies with Dad and Davy. It was nice. I haven't really spent a lot of time with Davy. He's getting really awkward now that he's thirteen. I remember how crazy I was about you when I was thirteen, but he doesn't seem interested in girls at all."

 

Abbey shrugs. "Oh well. He's still young and it's not a bad thing that he's not girl crazy."

 

"Hey guys. How was your night apart?" CJ inquires as she and Danny enter the den after church.

 

"We did all right without each other," Abbey admits proudly, hugging Noah close.

 

"Good to hear," CJ laughs as she takes a seat on the loveseat.

 

"Mom, do you think we could have a party here after prom?" Abbey asks hopefully.

 

"Well I think we can work something out," CJ agrees. "But nothing crazy. Ten kids maximum."

 

"And we'll be here to chaperone," Danny tells his daughter.

 

Abbey rolls her eyes. "Come on, Dad. That's so lame. Can't you just trust us?"

 

"Last time I trusted you I was about to become a grandpa," Danny points out seriously, narrowing his eyes at Abbey."So your track record is tarnished."

 

"But we're responsible. We're about to become parents. We won't let anyone do anything stupid," Noah assures his father-in-law.

 

"How about a compromise? We won't be here to drag your party down, but we'll just be up the street at the Lyman's if you need anything.We'll drop in every hour or so to make sure it isn't getting out of hand. "CJ, always the diplomat, wants to find a way to make everyone happy with the situation.

 

"And no drinking," Danny adds to the deal on the figurative table.

 

"Dad, come on. It's prom. You used to let me have the occasional drink when I was at home before I got pregnant." Abbey is grateful that, for the most part, her parents were accommodating with her. Josh and Donna were mostly the same. They'd occasionally allow Noah to test alcohol, too. Before she was pregnant the kids would sometimes be permitted to have a drink while they watched a sports game or when they gathered for a barbeque.

 

"That was because you were under our supervision and you never got drunk. We wanted you to be slowly exposed to alcohol so you didn't feel like you're missing out, but in a controlled environment so you could learn to drink safely and responsibly. We didn't want you to rebel and risk hurting yourself by going out and getting piss drunk in college," CJ explains. "But if anything happened to your friends at the party, we would be responsible and have to explain to their parents why we permitted under age drinking in our house. So, there will be no drinking with your friends here until you're all of age. Does that seem fair?"

 

Abbey nods in deference. "Yeah, I guess. But once I pop this baby out, we're making margaritas."

 

CJ laughs lightly. "All right. We can do that." CJ is glad to have ironed out the details without Abbey and Danny disagreeing over everything.

· * *

"I look like a blimp,"Abbey sighs dramatically, coming out of the change room in a blue frilly dress.

 

CJ brings a hand to her mouth to contain a smile. "Yeah, you're gonna need something with an empire waist. Try the purple one on."

 

"I refuse to wear a maternity dress. I won't even be five months pregnant come prom." Abbey is trying to wait as long as possible before buying maternity clothes.

 

"Well, we're going to have go maternity shopping soon, sweetie," CJ points out. She turns to the sales associate who is waiting outside the change room with her and Donna as Abbey changes. "Do you have any maternity clothes for young people?"

 

The sales woman's brow rises and her lips purse sourly. "No, ma'am. But I hear Bloomingdales has an excellent teen maternity section." She huffs and rolls her eyes sarcastically.

 

"Excuse me?" CJ's brow rise challengingly.

 

"You're not going to find anything in this mall that your pregnant teen can wear," the woman replies sharply. "I don't know why she'd ever want to go to her prom like that."

 

"Because I worked hard in high school and deserve to have a fun night with my friends, that's why!" Abbey barks back angrily as she steps out of the room in her own jeans.

 

"And my daughter is going to do a whole lot better than you will you snot mouth little prick of a sales woman. You think you're so great because you get to be a glorified shopper? My daughter is a smart, kind person who would never look down her nose at someone just because they had a little unfortunate luck. Come on, sweetie. We'll find a great dress somewhere that wants our business."

 

"Oh my God. Are you okay?" Donna inquires tentatively as they rush out of the store.

 

"I get that kinda treatment and those looks everywhere now that I'm starting to show," Abbey confesses dejectedly.

 

"Don't listen to her, honey. I told you not to feel ashamed." CJ wraps her arm around Abbey's shoulder as they head back through the mall. She can't count how many times she's had to defend her daughter and herself and Danny to people who looked down on them.

 

"I know. And I try to just turn a deaf ear and blind eye. But it still hurts. It's not fair that I have to carry the baby. Not only am I the one with heartburn and nausea, but Noah doesn't have to have the embarrassment under his t-shirt." Abbey's eyes begin to pool with tears.

 

CJ stops them by a group of chairs. "Honey, why don't we forget about shopping for now? You can wear track pants until you're ready to do maternity shopping." CJ draws Abbey into a hug.

 

Sobbing, Abbey shakes her head as she cling to her mom. "No. I wanna go get a prom dress. That stupid woman doesn't have the power to ruin my prom for me."

 

CJ drops a kiss to Abbey's crown and pulls back to wipe the tear tracks on Abbey's cheek." That's the right attitude. Let's go find you the perfect dress."

 

· * *

"You guys find everything you needed?" Danny asks as he puts some chlorine into the pool and CJ steps into the backyard from the kitchen.

 

"Yeah. We found a beautiful deep green dress with an empire waist and cute little silver heels,We got her hair, nails and make-up appointments booked,"CJ relays, sitting at a chair on the patio.

 

"Great," Danny replies, joining CJ on the patio.

 

"Abbey had a hard time. A sales woman was completely rude to her and made fun of her for being pregnant. She started crying in the middle of the mall."CJ opens the can of Diet Dr. Pepper she had retrieved from the fridge and hands it to Danny for a sip.

 

"God damn it," Danny curses. "The kid can't catch a break."

 

"She went upstairs to take a nap. I'm going to go back out and pick up some maternity clothes for her. She has nothing to wear but she's too embarrassed to buy maternity clothes."

 

"I thought she was doing so well. She's even hanging out with her old friends again and wants to go to prom." Danny shakes his head, not knowing what to do. It had taken him a while to adjust to the fact that he had a married, pregnant daughter living with them. It was awkward in the beginning but he's glad the kids decided to keep the baby. He even thinks he might enjoy being a grandfather.

 

"I know. And for the most part she is handling it very well. But it just gets to her sometimes when people treat her so terribly. Then she feels ashamed and doesn't like being pregnant. I hate seeing her suffer like that." CJ releases a sigh and closes her eyes.

 

· * *

"Knock knock." CJ opens the door to Abbey's room slowly and peeks inside.

 

"Hey," Abbey greets unenthusiastically, hardly looking up from her textbook lying in front of her on the bed.

 

"Where's Noah?" CJ inquires as she makes her way over to the bed.

 

"He's still at work," Abbey answers.

 

"I got you some stuff," CJ reveals, setting a few cloth shopping bags on the bed. "I knew you weren't ready to go maternity shopping, so I just picked up some staple items I thought you'd like. Two pairs of jeans, a jean skirt, a pair of black dress pants, a few white blouses for school, some v-neck t-shirts and a spring trench coat."

 

Abbey pulls the items out of the bag for inspection and grins. "Thank you, Mom. This is great."

 

"I took your uniform pants and skirts into the seamstress to be let out, so we should have them back tomorrow. And I also picked this up because I thought you'd like it. It's a biography of Ellen Morgan. She's that environmentalist you admire so much."CJ hands the book to Abbey who smiles in appreciation.

 

"Thanks, Mom. I've wanted to read this," responds Abbey.

 

"There's another reason I thought you'd like it. Did you know that she had her first baby when she was eighteen? She and her marine biologist husband raised the child while they went to school and had two more kids later on. They've been happily married twenty years and have very successful careers." CJ wraps an arm around her daughter.

 

Abbey stares back in disbelief. "Really? I had no idea."

 

"Yep. I told you that you could do whatever you want. You can be married, have kids and a great career, and this woman proves that."

 

Abbey's face softens. "She's not the only one. You showed me that my whole life. But thanks. This does make me feel a little less of a dorky pregnant freak-show." She throws her arms around CJ and holds tight.

 

· * *

"Abbey, we gotta get going soon," Noah calls through the door of their bedroom. He checks his watch impatiently and resists the urge to run his hands through his gelled down curls.

 

"Have some patience. I'll be done in a minute."Abbey calls back as Briar fastens CJ's pearls to Abbey's neck. CJ and Donna had spent the day taking her to the hairdresser, aesthetician and the beauty salon. They knew it would be a long time before Abbey had a chance to get all dolled up.

 

"You look perfect!" Briar gushes, adjusting her glasses and surveying her brunette curls in the mirror.

 

"This is so cool. I'm glad I'm not missing out." Abbey sprits a dab of perfume on her neck and picks her clutch up off her dresser "You ready?"

 

"Yep, let's go," Briar agrees while smoothing out her long pink dress.

 

"Oh," Abbey stops dead in front of the door.

 

"What?"Briar asks, pulling the door open.

 

"Wow. You guys look great," Hayden tells them as they come into the upstairs hallway.

 

"You do. Abbey, you're gorgeous." Noah leans in to kiss Abbey's cheeks but notices the concerned look on her face. "What's wrong?"

 

"I think I just felt the baby move," Abbey reveals, her face contorting into an odd smile.

 

"Really? Can I feel?" At Abbey's nod, Noah moves his hand over Abbey's protruding belly until he feels the tiny kicking. "Oh my God. She's really in there." Noah is excited and slightly stunned. He had seen the baby last week at Abbey's ultrasound when they found out that it's a girl. A part of him had been disappointed that he wouldn't have a son. He had imagined since he found out Abbey was pregnant that they'd have this perfect little boy that he could teach how to throw a baseball and take pride in each of his accomplishments. But once he got over the initial disappointment, he began to think of how wonderful it will be to have a little girl that he can love and protect and be a hero to. He even hopes that their daughter will grow up to be exactly like the wife he adores. 

 

Abbey's face relaxes in a more calm smile, knowing now that this is what the baby kicking feels like. "Yeah, she is. I'm quite aware of that now."

 

"Can I feel, too?" Briar asks excitedly.

 

"Sure," Abbey shrugs. "Do you want to feel, Hayden?"

 

"No, I'm good for now," Hayden says awkwardly.

 

"Let's go down. We've got your corsages ready," suggests Noah, taking Abbey's hand.

 

"Mom, come here!"Abbey calls as they descend the stairs. "I felt the baby kicking."

 

CJ, Danny, Josh and Donna come in through the den to meet the kids in the foyer.

 

"Oh my God. Let me feel." CJ places her hand against Abbey's belly and waits a minute for another little kick. Her face falls as she lets out an 'awe'. " Oh it just reminds me of when I was pregnant. It's such a miracle."

 

Donna places her hand against the taught fabric at Abbey's midriff. "Awe. I miss being pregnant."

 

"Don't even think about it," Josh warns teasingly. "The last time you got that look in your eyes we had Davy. No more. I'm sixty-three. I'm ready to spoil my grand-daughter."

 

Noah puts an arm around his wife. "All right. Abbey's not an exhibit in a petting zoo. We better get going."

 

"Okay. But we want pictures first. Go line up against the wall," CJ instructs, turning on her camera.

 

After ten minutes of pictures of the kids together and separate, the kids finally file out the door to Noah and Abbey's new car.

 

"Drive safe," Josh calls down the driveway.

 

"Oh, I'm so glad they went," Donna sighs in relief. The kids have had to grow up so quickly in the last few months that they want the kids to be able to have the experiences all their friends get before they're tied down to school and the baby. Once they get to college they won't be able to be care-free kids.

 

"I know. They deserve to have a good memory of their senior year," CJ agrees.

 

"And hey, it's gotta be a relief to know it's prom night and you don't have to worry about your daughter getting pregnant," Josh jokes, but receives a cool look from Danny.

 

· * *

"Did you have a good night?" Noah inquires as he strips out of his suit early the next morning after all their friends have left after the party ended.

 

"Yeah. Except when Rebecca and Vanessa said I should never have been nominated as prom queen because I was dumb enough to get pregnant." Abbey finishes brushing her hair and climbs into bed in a pair of white capri pajamas and matching tank-top.

 

"Honey, it doesn't matter what they think. They're just snobby bitches who will probably marry their sugar daddies at twenty-three and spend the rest of their lives starving for more money and attention from men." Noah leans down to kiss Abbey's freshly washed face, which always feels so soft to him.

 

"I know it shouldn't matter," Abbey reasons. " Everyone tells me that.But guess what? I can ignore people like that all I want but it doesn't mean it doesn't still hurt a little." It's obvious that Abbey is just sick of being judged badly.

 

"I know it does," Noah says soothingly as he rubs her belly. "But I just know it'll be worth it. I'm already so excited. I can hardly wait four months." Noah slides down the bed until his face is level with the bump that represents his unborn daughter. "I love you so much my little angel. Daddy can't wait to meet you. I'm gonna love you and take care of you and try to make sure you don't get hurt. I may not always be able to give you fancy toys and clothes, and Mommy and I will be busy trying to go to school, but I will love you more than anything in the world and I promise you will never be lacking in love and affection."

 

Abbey laces her fingers through Noah's light brown curls, grateful that she has a wonderful husband who truly wants to work hard to give them everything. She's also glad that she let everyone convince her to go to prom. She had a nice, memorable time and knows these memories will sustain her during the difficult times ahead.


End file.
